From The Bottom of My Broken Heart
by The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver
Summary: A year later Rose finds herself thinking about The Doctor again. Sonfic to the song From The Bottom of My Broken Heart


Usually I HATE HATE HATE Britney Spears. But I heard this song and thought of Doctor Who. The song actually isn't all that bad. It was from her first CD, back when she was actually pretty good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Britney, or any of her CDs, or any of her songs (except toxic…but there is a long story behind that). But what I DO own are Doctor Who DVDs. Season 1 and 2. Oh, and two posters. And David Tennant. And John Barrowman. And a red Ferrari. Oh wait, those three are in a parallel universe, where Rose never left The Doctor. Sorry, I get those things mixed up.

xXxXx

A year. It had been a year of tears, a year of sadness, but mainly a year of memories. Happy memories, like dancing around with him. Sad memories like seeing her father die. Happy memories, like the countless times they laughed. Sad memories, like the countless times she cried over something that happened. Happy memories, like when he held her and comforted her. But they were all memories. All memories of the Doctor. And it had been a year with out him, and Rose was in the same condition as she was the day she lost him. Heartbroken, unloved, lonely, and basically a puddle of tears.

It was the one year anniversary of the day on the beach, the day she lost him for good. It had been an entire year without the man she loved. Rose locked herself in her room, to remember all that happened between them.

"_**Never look back," we said **_

_**How was I to know I'd miss you so? **_

How was she to know, that after all that happened to them, all the daleks they faced, all the cybermen, that the thing that would tear her apart would be losing him.

_**Loneliness up ahead, **_

_**Emptiness behind **_

_**Where do I go? **_

All that was in her future was loneliness, and the past year was full of empty smiles. To everyone, besides her mum, Pete, and Mickey of course, she looked perfectly happy. But she was everything but. She was empty inside. Completely empty.

_**And you didn't hear **_

_**All my joy through my tears **_

_**All my hopes through my fears **_

_**Did you know, still I miss you somehow? **_

Even back when she was sad over something that happened, she would always be cheered up when he put his arm around her and comforted her. If she was scared, like the times she thought he was gone for good, or the times where she was alone with the daleks, she was always comforted by the fact that she knew he'd save her no matter what. But even though she was hopeful, she still missed him. And now, after a year, she still misses him completely.

_**From the bottom of my broken heart **_

_**There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know **_

_**You were my first love, **_

_**You were my true love **_

_**From the first kisses to the very last rose**_

If only she could just talk to him again, even for a moment. She would tell him how much she loved him. She loved him so much, like he was the first person she ever really loved. He probably was her first real love. Sure, she had had many boyfriends, but she had loved him more than any of the others.

_**From the bottom of my broken heart **_

_**Even through time may find me somebody new **_

_**You were my real love **_

_**I never knew love **_

_**'til there was you **_

_**From the bottom of my broken heart **_

She knew that over time, she may find someone new, and she may even move on, but he would always be her first real love. And now thinking about it, she realized that she never knew how great love could be, until she started loving him. But now he was gone, leaving her sad and alone.

_**"Baby," I said, **_

_**"Please stay. **_

_**Give our love a chance for one more day" **_

_**We could have worked things out **_

_**Taking time is what love's all about **_

She thought about Bad Wolf Bay. How she was hoping that he could find a way that she might be able to see him again.

_**But you put a dart **_

_**Through my dreams **_

_**Through my heart**_

But he said they could never see each other again, because it would be too risky. And now, a year later, she was still hoping he would find a way.

_**And I'm back where I started again **_

_**Never thought it would end **_

Rose wiped her eyes, wondering why she couldn't just move on. Why she couldn't just keep going, and not spend practically every day like she was a year ago in Norway. Maybe it was because she thought she could stay forever. She always said she'd stay forever, and always believed it too. But she couldn't stay with him forever, no matter how much she wished.

_**From the bottom of my broken heart **_

_**There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know **_

_**You were my first love, **_

_**You were my true love **_

_**From the first kisses to the very last rose **_

_**From the bottom of my broken heart **_

_**Even through time may find me somebody new **_

_**You were my real love **_

_**I never knew love **_

_**'til there was you **_

_**From the bottom of my broken heart **_

Even though Rose told herself she would eventually move on, she knew she never would. She would always love him.

_**You promised yourself **_

_**But to somebody else **_

_**And you made it so perfectly clear **_

_**Still I wish you were here**_

He promised her that she could spend the rest of her life with him, but now he was probably with someone else. He made it clear to her without words that he would be sad without her, but as he said he was the last of the time lords, and had to keep going. But that didn't mean she didn't miss him.

_**"Never look back," we said **_

_**How was I to know I'd miss you so?**_

xXxXx

Author's Note: So I think my songfic skills may be improving a bit. So please review

Oh! I got my friend into Doctor Who!!! She watched Blink today, and loved it. I got her hooked on it, and she was like "I NEEEED TO COME OVER AND WATCH THE FIRST AND SECOND SEASON!"

1 person down, many more to go. Join me in getting as many people as you can into doctor who (especially if you live in the USA)


End file.
